


One Thousand Choices [English Version]

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [10]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Supportive Gavreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: The cool breeze does not bother the intertwined bodies.✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦Where Cairo and Gavreel chose each other.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	One Thousand Choices [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Thousand Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494674) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27). 



The dark living room is illuminated by twinkling fairy lights. The white curtain was swayed gently by cold winds. Wrappers of various junk foods were spread all over the center table. In one corner of the living room is a tall display case full of trophies and awards.

The only sound that can be heard came from the television where the eyes of the two people currently hugging each other on the sofa were staring. The head of one of them was leaning on the other’s chest, and their hands were intertwined. Half of the blanket they shared was touching the floor, but the couple ignored it. The heat coming from their bodies is enough for them not to feel cold.

The movie they are watching was the last movie in which Cairo played the protagonist role. It was also the film in which he won many awards, including his tenth Best Actor from Gawad Urian* five years ago.

* **_Gawad Urian/Gawad Urian Awards_ ** _ are annual film awards in the Philippines held since 1977. It is given by the Manunuri ng Pelikulang Pilipino (“the Filipino Film Critics”) and is currently regarded as the counterpart of the United States’ New York Film Critics Circle (Wikipedia). _

“It’s been five years since you retired from acting,” Gavreel whispered. “I missed seeing your face show up on television for five years.”

“You still see me, hmm. Look there. My face is currently on the screen.” Cairo whispered back while pointing at the television.

“You know that’s not what I mean, Baby.”

Cairo raised his head from its place on Gavreel’s chest. “Don’t you want to see me every day now, Gav?”

Gavreel hugged Cairo tighter. “I am always happy to be with you, Baby. I am grateful that you are there to help me with our business. I just can’t help but get confused and wonder why you chose me. Didn’t I tell you before to choose what makes you happy? Baby, your happiness is different every time you are in front of the camera.”

Cairo smiled softly and lowered his head. He kissed the space where his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck met. “You said that I should choose what makes me happy. Baby, in a thousand choices, I will always choose the path that will take me to you.” His kiss traveled up until he reached Gav’s lips. A few minutes passed and the dialogues from the television were mixed with soft moans. Cairo raised his head. “I will never regret you.”

Gavreel stared into his boyfriend’s eyes, asking for permission. When Cairo nodded, he lifted him and slowly stood up. The show was completely out of their minds.

* * *

Gavreel gently laid Cairo on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to acting?”

Cairo’s eyebrows met, his lips were pouting. “Baby.”

Gavreel raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just asking, Baby. But if someone offers you to go back, I just want you to know that I will not stop you, okay?” He took Cairo’s hands and kissed the tips of his fingers one by one.

Cairo smiled. “Okay, Baby.” He embraced Gavreel and pulled him closer to him. “But I would still prefer the quiet life I have with you than the heat of the light from the cameras and a world without you in it.” He pressed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

_ The next day… _

While Cairo was tidying up the living room, Gavreel handed him some documents. Confused, he accepted the papers and read what was written on the cover. His hands trembled as he realized that what he was holding was the script he had hidden.

“I said it’s okay for me if you go back to acting, didn’t I? I saw it on your table yesterday. Baby, you have annotations all over it already. I know you want to act as one of the characters.” Gavreel smiled at Cairo.

Cairo’s tears flowed, and he threw his arms around Gavreel to hug him tightly.

Gavreel laughed out loud as he returned the hug. “Even if you’re busy with other things, remember that I’m always here. You know that I’m your number one fan! I love you, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah Canlas, who played Cairo, won his first Best Actor award from the Gawad Urian 2020 for his role in the movie Kalel, 15. Kalel, 15 also won the Best Screenplay. He was also a cast member of the movie Babae At Baril (The Girl and the Gun) that won 6 awards: Best Picture, Best Actress, Best Director, Best Cinematography, Best Editing, and Best Production Design.
> 
> One of the producers of Babae at Baril, Iana Bernardez, plays Karleen in Pearl Next Door (Gameboys spin-off) as one of Pearl’s potential love interests.


End file.
